Unjudged: Free To Be
by WhiteNoseHound
Summary: Mostly fluffy drabbles for now.    Review and let me know what you think.     SoapXRoachXGhost
1. Chapter 1

Walking into John's quarters he tried not to let the door slam behind him. Ghost was irritable and he needed some fucking sleep after that last mission. And for no one to bother him. With only two exceptions of course. He shrugged off his clothes and he crawled into his Captain's bed and curled himself around the lone pillow on it.

He laid his cheek against the cool fabric and breathed in John's distinctive scent. He winced as he turned to get more comfortable, feeling the sharp jab of pain in his ribs from their last recon mission that hadn't turned out so pretty. Sighing, he let his hazel eyes fall closed and tried to keep his breathing even.

MacTavish had said he had a meeting with Price and that he would find Ghost as soon as he was through. Gary on the other hand was still down at the infirmary with Worm who was staying with Meat. Meat had been ruffed up pretty bad and Worm hadn't left his lover's side since.

Ghost had been asleep for about a half hour when he felt the bed dip behind him and an arm gently molded itself around his waist. He could feel the warm breath on the back of his neck and he relaxed back against the solid body behind him.

"How's Meat?" he mumbled.

Roach took a few moments to consider the question.

"Seems to be doing better." He said, intertwining his fingers with his Lieutenant's. "He's awake now, and they're letting him leave in the morning. I actually got Worm to leave his side. The man needed a shower. And some decent food."

Ghost pulled the pillow away from his front and turned around so that he was facing the Sergeant and motioned for him to lift his head. He did so and Simon slid the pillow beneath it and leaned to the end of the bed to grab the thin sheet and pulled it up over them. Then he cuddled up to Gary's front, wrapping an arm around his waist and keeping his left folded in between the two bodies, fist slightly closed and resting against Roach's chest.

"S'good." Ghost mumbled again nuzzling his cheek against the American's bare chest. Roach put his chin on top of the older man's head and sighed. It was rare for the Lieutenant to act so submissive. It was an act of vulnerability and that was not usually something Ghost took part of. But he took advantage of it and wrapped his arms carefully around the warm body in front of him. He allowed his eyes to fall shut and together they fell back into sleep.

* * *

Just an idea that came to me. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

MacTavish strolled down the hallway to his quarters on the far side of their current base. He was exhausted and his head was throbbing. Scratching his head, he faintly wondered where his Lieutenant and his youngest Sergeant had wandered off to as he opened the door to his rooms.

Stripping his vest off and pulling his military green tee up and over his head, he tossed them on the floor and began tugging his belt off through the loops on his cargos. He stopped abruptly when he neared his bedroom and heard his youngest lover's familiar faint snore. He felt a smile tug at his lips as he pushed the slightly cracked door further open.

There, entangled on _his_ bed, were his sole two reasons for living.

Right before him, displayed for his eyes only, Ghost lay stretched out on his back in the middle of his bed with an even lankier body sprawled out across his chest. Roach's cheek rested on the firm surface of Simon's chest as his open mouth leaked a small puddle of drool.

John laughed outright at the sight and tugged the thin sheet barely covering the two nude bodies in front of him down to the end of the bed and watched the smaller of the two bodies shiver and groan. Smacking his lips, Roach jerked a hand up to his mouth after sleepily acknowledging that he had been drooling. His groggy hazel eyes opened as he searched for the intruder who had stolen his sheet.

He quickly found himself caught in MacTavish`s predatory gaze. He whimpered and pawed at Ghost's chest until the older man finally grunted and rolled the two over so that he was on top of the small Sergeant.

"Roach, mate, would you mind explaining in detail, why I'm awake right now. And _why_ my shoulder is all slimy?" the Lieutenant growled and nipped at his chin.

But before Roach even had a chance to reply Simon was jerked back against a thick, broad chest and he shivered, eyes clouding over in lust.

"C..captain," he breathed out harshly as the larger man's hips ground against his backside, the man's prominent bulge blatant.

"Simon," was all Soap said in acknowledgment as he leaned forward to capture the lips of his Sergeant's thoroughly pinned down body.

Quick to submission Roach moaned into the kiss and could feel Ghost's growing erection press into his stomach. He brought his own calloused hands up to thread themselves through Ghost's mangy brown locks. Ghost growled at him in response and pushed back further against MacTavish trying to make a point. Almost immediately he found himself lying on his back right beside Roach with John straddling the inner leg of each man.

"Uhm, Captain? Your pants…" Roach mumbled.

"Then do something about them, _Gary._" John instructed as Ghost snickered.

Roach's eyes narrowed before pushing himself up with his elbows and got to his knees, shoving his commanding officer onto his back, catching Ghost's interest with the sudden show of dominance. Roach unzipped Soap's cargos and with the aid of Ghost, the were jerked off of the dom in a matter of seconds.

In moving their activities to the opposite side of them bed, the neglected sheet the two were using previously was shoved onto the floor along with Soap's pants. Gary crawled up his Captain's chest rubbing their thick erections together as Ghost disappeared off the bed for a brief moment and was back quickly with a small bottle of lube.

John had his hands weaved through Gary's hair keeping him distracted with his mouth and he caught the look that Ghost shot him. He chuckled and pulled a hair from his Sergeant's hair to tweak his right nipple. Roach arched his back into the touch and moaned when Simon's hands caught his hips firmly. They had him right where they wanted him.

Simon moaned at the submissive sight before him and leaned down to place an open mouthed kisses to Roach's lower back, making the smaller of the three men arch up further. Ghost took the opportunity for what it was and leaned as far as he could down, and dragged his tongue from the base of Roach's hard and needy cock all the way up to his tight pink glistening hole.

"Ghost, ngnhh, more…" Roach moaned out.

More than happy to oblige, he kept one hand against a cheek to keep the precious area open, and one handedly opened the lube. Drawing back for a moment, he squeezed some into his palm and rubbed his hands together.

MacTavish grunted when Roach gave a particularly sharp nip to his neck and paused to lean his sweat covered forehead against MacTavish`s shoulder as Simon inserted two fingers. And a third soon after. He moaned when John started sucking on his neck and he put his hands underneath Roach's armpits, hauling him up further onto him. He held him up for a moment when Ghost began lathering his hard need with the lube and he settled Roach back down so that his cock brushed against his Sergeant's stretched hole.

Roach gasped and mumbled incoherently as Ghost helped him ease his way down onto John's thick length.

"Gary," Soap breathed reaching up to move a wet strand of hair from the smaller man's face, and reveling in the reason that his eyebrows were drawn tight in concentration, was because of him. And he loved it.

Once Roach was fully sheathed, the two gave him a moment to adjust before Simon let go of his hips and crawled up to meet MacTavish. Roach experimentally lifted himself up and dropped back down, grinning when he heard his Captain hiss.

"Tease," MacTavish ground out and bucked his hips up sharply, groaning, as Roach yelped when he brushed against his sensitive gland. Roach continued to rise and fall until he found a rhythm that John met with him.

Ghost was alternating between occupying John's mouth with his own, grasping and pulling at Roach's erection while his bounced and cried out, and taking care of his own need while simply watching the show.

Ghost could tell Roach was getting near because he always hung his head when he was right about to…

"JOHN," Roach cried out hoarsely.

MacTavish growled, "Gary," and tightened his grasp on Roach's hips so that it was almost painful and he released his seed into his Sergeant's tight heat.

Still fully sheathed Roach leaned down the run his tongue along his Captain's lower lip before fully capturing his lips in a deep sensual kiss.

"That was, incredible," Roach panted out.

MacTavish grinned and stole another quick kiss and added, "Yeah but there's just one more thing to take care of first."

Gary snickered and turned his head to Simon who was half-heartedly glaring at the two. He glanced down at the man` s weeping hardness and felt the personal need to take care of it himself.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to take care of that now won't we?" Roach grinned.

"Aye mate. That you're going to."

And with that Roach licked his lips and launched himself at the Lieutenant, MacTavish laughing in the background.

* * *

Meh. Am not completely pleased with it.

But let me know what you think. =)


End file.
